


friday's slow

by IWasMeantToFeel



Category: Dix pour cent | Call My Agent! (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasMeantToFeel/pseuds/IWasMeantToFeel
Summary: The aftermath of that night at the bar.
Relationships: Andréa Martel/Elise Formain
Kudos: 17





	friday's slow

**Author's Note:**

> These two have briefly taken over my thoughts so I thought I'd write something, since there currently isn't anything for them in English on here. Enjoy!

Elise can feel Andrea’s gaze on her from across the room. She can sense her feigned disinterest, and her eyes languidly dragging up and down Elisa’s body as she dances with this random man who she has no interest in whatsoever. Elise tries to indicate that she should come over; Andrea just gives a wry smile and glances down at her phone. She’s so effortlessly beautiful, standing there, Elise thinks idly, her mind cloudy from the four drinks they’ve both had. She feels a pang of envy for Andrea’s long legs and carelessly tousled hair, and then a shiver of something else. Andrea was wrong when she implied Elise was only interested in men. They both know that.

For now, Elise is impatient. The next time she catches Andrea’s eye she beckons her. Andrea rolls her eyes and saunters towards her, leaving behind the girl at the bar who couldn’t stop staring without a second thought. Elise smirks, proud. She forgets the voice memo recording which has been making her phone burn in her pocket, and forgets the bitter taste in her mouth from manipulating Andrea without her knowledge. For now, she wants this to be simple.

She reaches out a hand and pulls Andrea towards her. “Dance with me,” she says into her ear - the music is too loud. She feels an almost imperceptible shudder. “This guy is annoying me.”

“So tell him to leave you alone,” Andrea laughs, frowning a little.

“I don’t give a shit about him. I want you to dance with me.” She pulls the taller woman closer, her hands finding her hips.

It’s so hot in this room. Elise can smell the sweat of all the people around her, and the alcoholic tang of spilt drinks. She presses closer to Andrea, who feels solid and steady. Elise’s hands slide up her forearms, and the skin is so smooth. Andrea’s hips bump against hers as someone behind her pushes, and she can’t help but gasp at the contact even as she stumbles a little. She’s definitely drunker than she thought. Fuck.

“Are you okay, Elise?” Andrea sounds amused. She’s so unflustered. Elise used to find that infuriating. She raises her head, and their eyes meet.

“I’m fine.” She feels brave for a minute. “Do you know how sexy you are?”

Andrea laughs again, more carefree this time. “Elise, I think you’re drunk.”

“I said I’m fine.”

Andrea pulls her a little closer as they sway, completely out of time with the music. Everyone around them blurs into the background. Andrea lowers her mouth to her ear. “What do you want, then?” she murmurs.

Elise almost moans. She never imagined, through all their years of rivalry and surveying each other from a distance, that they would end up here. Sweaty and slightly dishevelled in some random club, speaking to each other like this. She never would have dared think about it. “I want you to kiss me,” she says. “And then I want you to take me back to yours.”

Andrea looks incredulous, but something in her eyes has shifted. They’re darker now. “That is an incredibly bad idea.”

“I know,” Elise breathes. She reaches up, tangles her hands in Andrea’s hair, and pulls her down to kiss her. It’s almost too much - the music, the heat, the way Andrea’s thigh immediately slips between her legs and presses up into her, the groan she feels vibrate against her lips. She pulls at Andrea’s hair and the woman’s fingernails dig into her lower back. She pulls away for air and presses a hot, open-mouthed kiss just underneath her jaw, and another lower on her throat. Andrea is so eager, and so pliant - everything she wouldn’t expect her to be. Elise feels herself get wet at the thought; at the idea of having her underneath her in bed, of dominating her as she’s always wanted to. But she doesn’t want to hurt her, like she used to. She wants to unravel her, to make her fall apart again and again as she so clearly needs to, to see the softness in her eyes and her limbs after the last time she makes her come. She’s never been kissed like this before.

Andrea pulls away abruptly, and for a moment Elise thinks it’s over. Then the other woman nods her head towards the exit. “Let’s go.”

\--------------

Elise barely contains her laughter as she watches Andrea pay the babysitter and make the necessary small talk as she guides her quickly and clumsily towards the door. She’s not so put together now, after their taxi ride back to the apartment. In the back seat, Elise’s hand had inched up her thigh until it was rubbing against the seam of her jeans, and she could see Andrea trying to stop herself arching into it. Elise smirked and carried on, until she grabbed her wrist and flashed her a look that said, “Let’s not do this in front of a stranger.” Now, as the door closes behind the babysitter, Elise can see how breathless she is, how dilated her pupils are. She makes her way across the room to Andrea, who’s leaning against the door with her eyes closed, and kisses her deeply, feeling her melt under her touch. “Where’s your bedroom?” she says.

Andrea blinks, dazed, then takes her hand and leads her down the hallway. For a moment Elise feels like a teenager, nervous and apprehensive. But the moment they reach the bedroom, and Andrea is pushing Elise’s blouse over her head without any preamble, the nerves dissipate. Andrea unhooks her bra at the back in such a practised way that it makes Elise chuckles, and their eyes meet for a moment. Andrea smiles, almost shyly, and then bends down to take Elise’s nipple into her mouth. Elise whimpers. Her tongue circles it, then licks at it in short, rapid strokes that make her head spin. Her hands find her hair again, pulling Andrea closer, and the thoughts of dominating her leave her head for a moment. All she can think about is how good her tongue would feel between her legs like this. “Fuck,” she breathes.

“Hmm, you like that,” Andrea smirks.

“Of course I like that.”

“I don’t think you’re as straight as I believed you were.”

Elise rolls her eyes. “Has it really taken you until now to realise that?”

Andrea just laughs, and turns her attention to her other nipple, her hand coming up to replace her mouth, fingernails scraping over Elise’s ribcage until she’s cupping her breast. Elise doesn’t think she’s ever smiled or laughed this much while intimate with a man. It’s never been so slow either, or so torturous. Andrea is pulling her jeans down, then taking off her own clothes, and then suddenly her hand is between Elise’s legs, cupping her. Elise exhales sharply. They’re still standing up, she realises through the haze inside her head, and Andrea is looking at her with such wide eyes.

“You’re so wet,” she breathes.

Elise feels herself blush, and hums, embarrassed, looking away.

“Hey.” Andrea’s other hand finds her jaw and turns her head back to look at her. “You don’t have to be shy about it.”

Elise can’t believe it’s taken her this long to fall into this role. How could she have believed she’d be the one leading, taking control? This is Andrea Martel and she’s seduced God knows how many women, and had Elise under her spell for years without even knowing.

“Where did the brave Elise go, hmm?” Andrea teases, but there’s no meanness behind her words. She’s so soft and so patient, stroking Elise gently over the soaked lace of her underwear.

“I don’t know what you’re doing to me,” Elise admits. Andrea doesn’t say anything, just guides her onto the bed and drags her ruined underwear down her legs.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Andrea breathes. Elise briefly remembers that Andrea has a wife, somewhere, and she herself has a husband, although she doesn’t know if she can really describe him as such anymore. And then Andrea’s fingers are between her legs, gliding through her folds and pressing deep inside her, and she can’t even keep her eyes open. Andrea buries her head in her neck as she thrusts inside her, curling her fingers exactly right against that spot which makes Elise whimper, and she can hear how wet she is, and feel Andrea’s arousal against her thigh where she’s rubbing against her, and suddenly Andrea’s thumb finds her clit and circles it and she’s coming, hard and almost embarrassingly fast, although she can’t bring herself to care. She bucks her hips against Andrea’s hand, riding it out, and then Andrea’s warmth is gone and without warning her mouth is on her clit, pushing her into another orgasm which lasts even longer than the first. She thinks she cries out, arching her back against the mattress, and then everything is quiet and Andrea is settling next to her, gently slipping her fingers out of her and licking them clean. Elise catches her breath, and wonders how she ever thought she wasn’t into women.

She turns her head to look at Andrea, who’s already staring at her, and for some reason they laugh, softly, unsure what to say. Elise begins to shiver, because this apartment is really fucking cold, and a concerned look crosses Andrea’s face.

“Get under the covers,” she says, and they both shuffle somewhat awkwardly until they are settled beneath the duvet, nestling into each other. Elise feels boneless, as if she’s all soft edges, and the way Andrea’s hand is gently stroking over her waist makes her feel even softer. She hasn’t felt this way in as long as she can remember.

Andrea shifts, seeming uncomfortable, and Elise remembers how worked up she must be still. She moves closer to kiss her, softly, then hooks her finger in the waistband of her panties under the covers, and tugs. “Take these off.”

Andrea’s eyes are wide again and she does as she’s told, kicking them off and turning onto her back. Elise trails her hand down from Andrea’s sharp collarbone, over her breasts and through damp curls until her fingers are covered in the silken heat of her. She’s never touched another woman like this before, and she wonders if Andrea can tell.

“Elise,” Andrea murmurs. It’s the first time she’s said her name this whole time.

“Mm?”

“I don’t like penetration. I’d rather you didn’t...”

“What do you want me to do?” Elise asks softly. She presses a kiss to her shoulder, and then to her lips, trying to ignore how romantic that feels.

“Could you use your mouth?”

“I’ve never… before... It might not be…”

“Whatever you do will be perfect, I promise.” Andrea sounds so grounded and so reassuring that it touches Elise, somehow. She kisses her hipbone, the inside of her thighs, and Andrea makes a tortured noise and Elise can see how hard she’s trying not to buck her hips. She takes pity on her, slowly pushing her legs apart, and then licking a long line up from her wetness to her clit. It tastes different from what she expected, maybe better, and she licks again, setting a rhythm.

“Oh, my god,” Andrea moans, grabbing and twisting the sheets. The approval sends a thrill through Elise and she licks harder, deeper, putting all her concentration into the task until Andrea’s thighs are tightening around her head and she’s coming against her mouth in a rush of wetness.

They don’t have much to say to each other, afterwards. Andrea turns out the lamp and they’re plunged into darkness, a strange distance between them. They lie in silence for what feels like forever, until Andrea says, quietly, “You’re so far away.”

“So are you,” counters Elise, and then Andrea is turning her onto her side and curling close against her back, a possessive arm thrown over her waist.

\--------------

The next morning, Elise wakes to find the bed empty. Her mind immediately flies to work and she panics, checking her calendar, before realising it’s a Saturday. She finds a robe in the closet and ventures out into the apartment, towards Andrea’s voice. The other woman is sitting in the kitchen with the baby in her arms, with sleepy eyes and a steaming mug beside her. It’s a scene of quiet, comfortable domesticity of the kind that Elise has never experienced, and she feels almost guilty for intruding. But Andrea is smiling a tentative smile, and nodding towards the cafetiere on the counter, and saying, “Flora, say good morning to Elise!” so she settles in the chair next to the two of them and allows herself to just be. Her phone is on the table and she quickly replies to a couple of texts from clients, and then, with a sinking feeling, remembers the voice memo. Checking that Andrea isn’t watching, she opens the app and stares at it. Then, decisively, she deletes the file. Meeting Andrea’s eyes and sharing a hesitant smile, she decides that there’s something far more exciting to pursue.


End file.
